Sometimes Goodbye Is A Second Chance
by CrystalOrchid19
Summary: Als Bella und Jacob sich ziemlich nahe kommen, nachdem Edward sie verlässt, hätte sie es nie für möglich gehalten, dass er sie letztendlich hintergehen würde. Eine Geschichte über Fehler, zweite Chancen und Mordfälle - wird die wahre Liebe siegen?
1. Prolog

**_Deutsche Übersetzung meiner Story "It's Always Darker In Your Eyes".  
Enjoy. =]

* * *

  
_****  
Prolog**

_Jede Facette deiner Existenz,  
__ob körperlich oder spirituell,  
__ist eine Verführung,  
__aus der es keine Befreiung gibt.  
__Ich möchte für immer darin gefangen sein,  
__mit dir für alle Ewigkeit.  
__Unsere Herzen,  
__für immer eins._

Langsam öffnete Bella ihre Augen. Sie wusste nicht, wie lange sie schon dort saß, auf der kleinen Bank inmitten einer Lichtung im Wald, nahe ihrem Haus, und eigentlich war es ihr auch egal. Der Mond thronte bereits am Himmelszelt über ihr und tauchte die Lichtung in sein schauriges Licht. Seltsame Geräusche kamen aus der Dunkelheit, die tiefer in den Wald führte. Normalerweise wäre Bella zu Tode verängstigt, alleine im Wald bei Nacht, nicht wissend, wer oder was sie beobachten könnte. Aber in diesem Moment fühlte sie nichts anderes als ihr gebrochenes Herz. Es schmerzte so sehr, sie konnte kaum atmen. Die Tränen hörten einfach nicht auf sich in ihren Augen zu bilden und ihre geröteten Wangen hinunterzufließen, und sie hatte schon lange aufgegeben sie wegzuwischen. Sie schloss ihre Augen wieder. Wie im Film spielten sich die Ereignisse des vergangenen Tages vor ihrem inneren Auge ab.

„_Lass uns spazieren gehen.", sagte Edward, griff nach ihrer Hand und führte sie einen schmalen Pfad entlang in den Wald hinter ihrem Haus. Seine Stimme war ruhig, aber ungewohnt. Bella konnte sich nicht erklären warum seine Stimme anders war, sie bemerkte es nur.  
__Sie sprachen kein Wort bis sie eine wunderschöne Lichtung erreichten. Eine kleine Bank befand sich in der Mitte und Edward forderte sie auf, sich zu setzen. Er selbst blieb stehen und steckte seine Hände in die vorderen Taschen seiner Hose. _

_Bella legte die Stirn in Falten.  
_„_Was machen wir hier, Edward?", flüsterte sie und sah unsicher hoch in seine goldfarbenen Augen. Er seufzte._

„_Wir müssen reden, Bella."_

„_Über?"  
__Sie spürte sofort, dass etwas nicht stimmte. Dieses Verhalten war so untypisch für ihn. Sie hatte ihn noch nie so zerstreut gesehen. Es beunruhigte sie._

„_Über uns."  
__Er seufzte erneut und drehte sich um, um in eine andere Richtung zu starren. Er konnte ihr nicht in die Augen sehen, während er die Worte sprach, die er sagen musste.  
_„_Bella…ich kann so nicht weitermachen. Ich setze dich einem unnötigen Risiko aus wenn ich dir so nahe bin. Und ich bringe mich selbst und meine ganze Familie in Gefahr, wenn ich dich so nahe bei mir behalte. Es ist verantwortungslos und ich muss damit aufhören."_

_Bellas Augen füllten sich sofort mit Tränen.  
_„_Ich dachte diese ‚Ich bin ein Vampir und es ist gefährlich für dich in meiner Nähe zu sein'-Sache wäre schon lange erledigt und wir hätten beide zugestimmt, dass wir damit leben können. Warum änderst du jetzt deine Meinung?"_

„_Ich habe nie zugestimmt. Ich hätte dich dazu bringen sollen dich von mir fernzuhalten bevor wir uns überhaupt so nahe kommen konnten. Doch ich konnte nicht. Ich war egoistisch genug um dich an meiner Seite zu behalten. Aber ich bin nicht mehr gewillt uns alle in Gefahr zu bringen, nur wegen einer dummen kleinen Emotion.", fauchte Edward. Seine Hände ballten sich zu Fäusten in seinen Hosentaschen, als er Bellas Schluchzen hörte._

„_Vielleicht solltest du einfach aufhören zu denken, und einmal darauf hören, was dein Herz dir sagt.", flüsterte sie._

„_Ich habe kein Herz, Bella. Es hat vor langer Zeit aufgehört zu schlagen. Besonders du solltest das wissen."  
__Seine Stimme war kalt und distanziert, Bella erkannte sie nicht mehr wieder. Sie konnte sich nicht erklären was ihn veranlasste sich so zu verhalten, noch weniger konnte sie es verstehen. Zu diesem Zeitpunkt hasste sie ihn, für die Dinge die er sagte. Sie brachen ihr Herz in zwei Teile._

„_Was bedeutet das? Machst du Schluss mit mir? Ist es das was du versuchst mir zu sagen?", fragte Bella mit schriller Stimme. Sie erhob sich von der Bank und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. Ihr Blick bohrte sich in seinen Hinterkopf. Langsam drehte Edward sich um und sah ihr tief in die verzweifelten Augen._

„_Ja, Bella. Es ist vorbei."  
__Seine Stimme war nicht lauter als ein Flüstern, doch sie hörte jedes einzelne Wort das er sagte. Ihre Arme lösten sich aus der Verschränkung und hingen leblos an ihrem Körper hinab, denn die Kraft, sie verschränkt zu halten, hatte sie verlassen. Sie begann zu zittern._

„_Es tut mir leid dir das sagen zu müssen, doch es wird nie wirklich vorbei sein. Wir sind zu stark miteinander verbunden, um getrennt zu werden. Das hast du selbst gesagt, erinnerst du dich? Ich kann einfach nicht glauben, dass du mir das antust."_

„_Es tut mir leid, Bella. Aber es ist besser so, vertrau mir."  
__Er wollte sie so sehr in seine Arme schließen, sie ganz fest halten und trösten. Aber er konnte es einfach nicht zulassen, dass seine Emotionen die Kontrolle über seine Handlungen übernahmen und Bellas Leben immer wieder aufs Neue in Gefahr bringen. _

„_Es ist mir egal was besser für mich ist oder was verantwortungsvoller ist. Das Einzige was zählt ist was du fühlst. Liebst du mich? Denn ich liebe dich mehr als alles andere. Würdest du dasselbe für mich empfinden, hätten wir diese Unterhaltung nicht.", schrie Bella._

„_Ich liebe dich, Bella. Und genau deshalb muss ich dich gehen lassen. Ich würde es mir selbst nie verzeihen, wenn dir etwas zustößt."_

_Bella überdrehte die Augen und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.  
_„_Das Schlimmste, das mir passieren könnte, passiert in diesem Moment."_

„_Das ist nicht das Schlimmste das passieren könnte. Es ist etwas, das dir auf lange Sicht das Leben rettet.", sagte Edward bestimmt. Er machte einen Schritt auf sie zu, ließ seine Finger sanft über ihre Wange streichen und starrte das letzte Mal in ihre schokoladenbraunen Augen. Nach einem sanften Kuss auf ihre linke Wange drehte er sich wieder um, sein Blick in Richtung Wald, denn wenn er nur ein bisschen länger in ihre Augen gesehen hätte, hätte er wahrscheinlich seine Meinung geändert._

„_Edward…das kann nicht dein Ernst sein.", flüsterte Bella. Sie konnte noch immer nicht glauben was sie da hörte. Oder vielleicht wollte sie es auch nicht glauben. „Edward…"_

„_Du wirst mich nie mehr wieder sehen, Bella. Du wirst vergessen und bald darüber hinwegkommen.", sagte er bitterlich, bei dem Gedanken daran, wie viel schwerer es für ihn selbst sein würde, zu vergessen._

_Bella lachte hämisch auf und die Tränen bahnten sich wieder ihren Weg ihre Wangen hinab.  
_„_Ich werde nie vergessen. Vor allem nicht, wie du mich verlassen hast. Ich werde niemals vergessen."_

_Edward seufzte erneut, bevor er flüsterte:  
_„_Leb wohl, Bella. Ich liebe dich."_

_Bellas Sicht verschwamm durch die vielen Tränen in ihren Augen und sie musste blinzeln, doch als sie ihre Augen wieder öffnete, war er verschwunden._

Wie lang sie dort stand, seinen Namen rief, sich wünschte, von diesem Albtraum zu erwachen? Sie konnte sich nicht erinnern. Sie wusste nur, dass Edward – Vampir, Liebhaber und ihr persönlicher Grund zu leben – weg war und niemals zurückkommen würde.


	2. Kapitel 1: Einladungen

**Kapitel 1 – Einladungen**

Bellas POV

Wenn mich früher jemand gefragt hätte, wie ich mich wohl in meinem Abschlussjahr der High School fühlen würde, hätte ich wahrscheinlich gesagt glücklich, gestresst durch Schulaufgaben, vielleicht etwas nervös wegen der bevorstehenden Prüfungen. Aber ich hätte niemals erwartet mich innerlich tot zu fühlen. Doch leblos war genau wie ich mich an diesem Tag fühlte, als ich vor dem kleinen Laden stand, in dem ich derzeit aushalf, und eine Zigarette rauchte. Und ja, ihr habt richtig gelesen, ich rauchte eine Zigarette. Ich konnte mich nicht mal daran erinnern wann oder wie genau ich diese meiner mindestens tausend schlechten Angewohnheiten eingeführt hatte, doch so war es nun mal.

Wenn wir schon mal von dem Laden sprechen, das klingt nicht nur nach einer von Charlies grandiosen Ideen, es war natürlich seine Idee. Als Edward mich verließ, fiel ich buchstäblich in dieses riesige schwarze Loch aus Verzweiflung, Angst und Selbstmordgedanken. Ich ging kaum noch zur Schule, denn es stellte sich schon bald heraus, dass Schule ohne Edward oder Alice ziemlich öde war. Eigentlich verließ ich auch kaum unser Haus. Im Großen und Ganzen verbrachte ich den Großteil des Tages im Bett, weigerte mich mehr als eine Kleinigkeit pro Tag zu essen und unterhielt mich nur selten mit Charlie. Natürlich fing er an sich Sorgen zu machen, wer kann's ihm verübeln. Schon bald zwang er mich wieder regelmäßig in die Schule zu gehen und zusätzlich wurde ich dazu verdonnert in diesem langweiligen Laden zu arbeiten. Allerdings war ich nicht sauer auf ihn, sowas war nun mal die Aufgabe eines Vaters.

Meiner Cousine Amber gehörte der Laden in dem ich nun schon seit 2 Wochen aushalf und ich verstand mich ziemlich gut mit ihr. Sie war 24, ziemlich klein und echt cool. Sie erinnerte mich sehr an Alice, aber ich versuchte nicht zu oft daran zu denken. Ich hatte ihr alles erzählt was zwischen mir und Edward vorgefallen war, unfreiwillig, und natürlich ohne gewisse Vampir-Details. Aber ich muss zugeben, dass es sich eigentlich ganz gut anfühlte mit jemandem darüber zu sprechen, nachdem Charlie nicht der richtige Ansprechpartner war wenn es um Edward ging. Natürlich war da noch Jacob, mit dem ich mich von Tag zu Tag besser verstand. Doch mir fiel auf, dass es ihn ebenfalls wenig begeisterte über Edward oder die Cullens im Allgemeinen zu diskutieren.

„Hey Bella, wie geht's?"  
Wenn man vom Teufel spricht. Jacob betrat den Laden mit einem riesigen Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht und lehnte sich über den Ladentisch, um mir eine freundliche Umarmung zu geben. Ich konnte nicht anders als ebenfalls zu lächeln, wenn auch nur für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde.

„Hey. Wie du siehst bin ich sehr beschäftigt. Es waren bestimmt mindestens 2 Kunden hier in den letzten 3 Stunden, die total auf mein Fachwissen über Toilettenpapier angewiesen waren.", scherzte ich. Ich fühlte mich gut in Jacobs Gegenwart, denn er schaffte es immer, das Bisschen Sarkasmus hervorzubringen, das noch in mir steckte.

„Wow, ohne dich wären die sowas von aufgeschmissen gewesen.", lachte er. Plötzlich wurde sein Gesichtsausdruck ernst und ich wusste genau was nun anstand. Wir hatten diese Diskussion etwa 3- bis 5-mal pro Tag, abhängig von der Häufigkeit unserer Begegnungen.  
„Du solltest wirklich wieder anfangen regelmäßig zu essen, Bella. Du siehst schrecklich aus."

Ich seufzte.  
„Mach ich, Dad. Also, was treibt dich eigentlich hierher? Wolltest du einfach nur sehen ob ich mich schon von einer Klippe gestürzt habe, oder hast du einen besonderen Grund um mich zu besuchen?"

Seine Lippen verzogen sich wieder zu einem brillanten Lächeln und ich wusste sofort, dass er irgendwas im Schilde führte. Allerdings hatte ich sofort das Gefühl, dass es mir nicht besonders gefallen würde.  
„Naja…du musst mir zuerst versprechen ‚Ja' zu sagen, bevor ich es dir erzähle."

Ich überdrehte die Augen.  
„Du bist so ein kleines Kind."

„Versprochen?", wiederholte er.

„Nein."  
Ich verschränkte die Arme vor meiner Brust. Er tat das Gleiche und setzte einen Schmollmund auf. Erneut musste ich mit den Augen rollen, denn mir wurde klar, dass ich gegen diesen Schmollmund wohl nicht ankam.  
„Na gut. Ich verspreche ‚Ja' zu sagen."

„Juhu.", rief er erfreut. „Okay, hier sind die Fakten. Wir, das heißt das Rudel, Emily, Leah und Seth, halten heute Abend ein kleines Treffen bei Sam. Deine Anwesenheit ist sowieso Pflicht, also glaub nicht dass es das ist, wozu du ‚Ja' sagen wirst. Doch heute Abend besprechen wir das, was nächsten Samstag stattfinden wird. Und DAZU wirst du ‚Ja' sagen. Und ja, du hast richtig geraten, es ist eine riesige, phänomenale Party!"  
Er konnte nicht anders als ein bisschen auf und ab zu springen, während er begeistert mit den Händen klatschte; er war so aufgeregt. Ich war so außer mir vor Freude, dass ich mich fast übergeben musste.

Nur so nebenbei, Jacob und sein sogenanntes „Rudel" waren Werwölfe. Richtig, als ob Vampire in meinem Leben nicht genug wären. Er hat mir erzählt, dass das Werwolf-Gen schon seit Generationen in seinem Blut war, doch der aktuelle Grund für seine Aktivierung und die darauffolgende Verwandlung waren die Cullens. Vampire sind ihre natürlichen Feinde und da die Cullens sich in der Nähe ihres Landes niedergelassen hatten, hatten sie keine andere Wahl als zu akzeptieren was sie eigentlich waren und ihr Land zu verteidigen, falls notwendig. Seit die Cullens weggezogen waren befinden sie sich in einer Art Ruhestand, zumindest bis ihnen neue Vampire zu nahe kommen. Aber fragt mich nicht, ich habe es eigentlich nie wirklich verstanden.

„Nun, da ich sowieso schon versprochen habe zu dieser Party zu gehen, bringt es jetzt wohl nicht mehr viel darüber zu diskutieren. Aber ich kann dir nicht versprechen besonders gute Gesellschaft zu sein.", sagte ich trotzig. Ich war ein wenig sauer über die Art, wie Jacob mich ausgetrickst hatte.

„Es wird lustig, du wirst schon sehen." Er zwinkerte mir zu und nach einem kurzen Blick auf seine Armbanduhr setzte er fort: „Okay, dann werde ich dich mal wieder zurück an die Arbeit lassen, denn ich muss los. Sehen wir uns bei Sam, so gegen 8?"  
Ich nickte nur und er umarmte mich noch einmal zum Abschied. Als Jacob ging, ging auch meine gute Laune und ich fiel wieder in meine übliche Depression. Amber war an diesem Tag nicht im Laden, also konnte ich mir ungestört vorstellen, in einen Abgrund zu stürzen oder von einem Zug überrollt zu werden.

Meine Gedanken schweiften zu dem bevorstehenden Zusammentreffen mit all den Leuten von La Push. Eigentlich hatte ich es immer genossen mit ihnen zusammen zu sein, bis zu einem bestimmten Zeitpunkt. Nämlich wenn alle bemerkten, in welch schrecklichem Zustand ich mich derzeit befand, und anschließend anfingen ausgelassen darüber zu schimpfen, wie sehr sie die Cullens doch hassten und wie glücklich ich mich schätzen konnte, dass ich nicht mehr in unter ihrem Bann stand. Ich war mir nur nicht sicher wie viel ich davon ertragen konnte, ohne zusammenzubrechen.

Dieser Abend würde nicht gut enden, davon war ich überzeugt.


	3. Kapitel 2: Unterhaltungen

**_Hey Leute, danke für eure Kommentare.  
Der einleitende Teil ist bald vorbei, dann wird's mal etwas spannender. ;)  
Und weiter mit der Story =]_**

* * *

**Kapitel 2 – Unterhaltungen**

Ich befand mich gerade in meinem Truck und war auf dem Weg zu Sam, als mein Handy anfing zu vibrieren. Nach einem kurzen Blick auf die Rufnummer-Erkennung bekam ich ein schlechtes Gewissen, weil ich anscheinend in solcher Eile das Haus verlassen hatte, dass ich doch tatsächlich vergaß Charlie Bescheid zu geben. Ich klappte das Telefon auf und rief:  
„Hey Dad."

„Bella, wo bist du?", schrie er. Ich erkannte an seinem Tonfall, dass er sauer war.

„Ich habe total vergessen es dir zu sagen, doch ich gehe heute aus.", erklärte ich schnell.

„Bella, nur weil du 18 bist heißt das nicht dass du kommen und gehen kannst wie es dir gefällt. Ich erwarte dich heute pünktlich um 11 Uhr zurück. Wohin gehst du eigentlich?"  
Es konnte wirklich ziemlich lästig sein, wenn er sich in diesen überfürsorglichen Vater verwandelte, doch ich wusste genau, welche Karte ich als nächstes ausspielen musste.

„Oh, ich bin gerade auf dem Weg zu Jacob. Und ich hatte sowieso nicht vor sehr lange zu bleiben."  
Ich konnte es buchstäblich hören, wie sich Charlie's Gesicht am anderen Ende der Leitung schlagartig erhellte. Hab ich schon erwähnt, so sehr Charlie Edward auch ablehnte, genauso sehr vergötterte er Jacob. Ich musste den Namen Jacob nur aussprechen und schon hatte ich absolute Handlungsfreiheit. Und, wie es jede gute Tochter getan hätte, hatte ich schon bald gelernt, dieses Wissen zu meinem Vorteil zu nutzen.

„Schon gut, Bella. Bleib so lange du möchtest. Ich weiß, dass du wie immer sehr viel Spaß mit Jacob haben wirst. Er ist ein guter Junge."  
Ich verdrehte die Augen. Langsam fing diese Begeisterung für Jacob an zu nerven.

„Okay, Dad. Wir sehen uns später."

„Bye, pass auf dich auf."

Ich legte auf und warf mein Handy wieder zurück auf den Beifahrersitz. Obwohl ich schon ziemlich spät dran war hatte ich es nicht sonderlich eilig. Ich schaltete das Radio ein und wechselte von Sender zu Sender, doch jeder Song der gerade lief schien mich in irgendeiner Weise an Edward zu erinnern, also schaltete ich das Radio wieder aus und fuhr weiterhin in Stille. Ich begann leise eine Melodie zu summen, doch als ich realisierte, dass Edward diese Melodie für mich komponiert hatte, wollte ich mich am liebsten selbst ohrfeigen.

Ich konnte die heißen Tränen auf meinen Wangen spüren und beobachtete, wie sie langsam auf das Lenkrad fielen, doch ich machte mir nicht die Mühe sie wegzuwischen. Es hatte sowieso keinen Sinn. All die Emotionen und Erinnerungen, die in diesem Moment in mir hochkamen, machten es mir richtig schwer, mich auf die Straße zu konzentrieren. Doch ich versuchte mich selbst zu beruhigen, mit der Absicht, einen netten Abend mit den Leuten zu verbringen, denen ich nicht völlig egal war und die nicht einfach so abhauen würden, wenn es mal ernst wird.

Ich parkte meinen Truck in Sams Einfahrt. Ich stöhnte verärgert, als ich meine Reflektion im Rückspiegel sah, und versuchte meine Erscheinung so halbwegs akzeptabel hinzubekommen. Ich sah sowieso schon aus wie das wandelnde Elend, man musste mir nicht auch noch ansehen, dass ich erst kürzlich geheult hatte.  
Als ich aus dem Auto stieg, traf ich auf Leah und Seth, die offensichtlich ebenfalls etwas zu spät dran waren.  
„Hey Bella, schön dich zu sehen!", rief Seth und winkte, als ich auf sie zuging. Seine Schwester, die genau neben ihm stand, verschränkte ihre Arme vor der Brust und zog vorwurfsvoll eine Augenbraue hoch.

„Was ist denn mit dir passiert? Du siehst furchtbar aus."

Ich seufzte.  
„Ich weiß. Mir geht's allerdings gut. Und, was habt ihr in letzter Zeit so gemacht? Ich habe euch schon lang nicht mehr gesehen."

„Oh, nichts Besonderes. Die meiste Zeit geht für die Schule drauf. Du solltest wirklich öfter was mit uns unternehmen. Du warst schon so lange nicht mehr hier, wir dachten alle du wärst tot.", scherzte Leah.

„Schön wär's.", flüsterte ich, doch sie hörten mich glücklicherweise nicht. Stattdessen antwortete ich nur mit einem Lächeln.

„Lasst uns zu den Anderen gehen. Sie sind alle hinter dem Haus auf der Veranda.", schlug Seth vor. Wir folgten ihm um das Haus herum, wo alle in gemütlichen Liegestühlen saßen. Sie begrüßten mich alle sehr freundlich und ich fühlte mich sofort willkommen. Niemand verlor nur ein Wort über mein langes Fernbleiben von der Gruppe, mein Aussehen oder die Ereignisse zwischen mir und den Cullens. Ich war zwar überrascht, doch erleichtert. Jedoch war ich mir absolut sicher, dass dieses Thema früher oder später noch angesprochen werden würde.

Als ich neben Jacob saß, fühlte ich mich warm und geborgen, wobei ich nicht wusste ob das seine unnatürlich hohe Körpertemperatur oder seine herzliche Persönlichkeit veranlasste. Hie und da legte er seinen Arm um meine Schultern, griff immer wieder mal nach meiner Hand falls ich über längere Zeit zu still war. Es waren unschuldige Gesten, doch sehr süß. Doch, so komisch es auch klingt, desto glücklicher ich war, umso schuldiger fühlte ich mich deswegen. Schon bald übermannten mich meine Emotionen und ich stand auf.  
„Leute, ich geh mal nach vorne eine Zigarette rauchen, okay?"

„Du kannst hier rauchen.", rief Jacob sofort, doch ich schüttelte nur den Kopf.

„Ich will euch damit nicht quälen. Ich komme gleich wieder.", sagte ich und machte mich auf den Weg um das Haus herum. Ich setzte mich auf die Stufen vor der Eingangstür und zündete mir eine Zigarette an, atmete die graue Substanz tief ein, bevor ich sie wieder in die laue Nachtluft entließ. Irgendwie waren Zigaretten zu einer willkommenen Ablenkung von Edward geworden. Jedes mal, wenn ich an ihn denken musste, rauchte ich eine Zigarette. Es machte das alles etwas weniger schmerzhaft, zumindest redete ich mir das ein.

Plötzlich hörte ich Schritte, kurz darauf bog Sams Freundin Emily um die Ecke des Hauses und setzte sich neben mich auf die Stufen.  
„Hey Süße, alles in Ordnung?"

Ich nickte nur.  
„Sicher."

Ich wusste, dass ich nichts erklären musste. Emily war die Art von Mensch, die scheinbar in den Kopf ihres Gegenübers sehen konnte. Sie konnte nicht Gedanken lesen, so wie Edward es konnte. Sie wusste einfach intuitiv, was in den Menschen vorging, Worte waren überflüssig. Sie konnte es einfach spüren, wie sich jemand fühlte. Es war seltsam, jedoch auch ziemlich cool, denn meistens verstand sie einfach das, was nicht in Worte gefasst werden konnte.  
„Du vermisst ihn sehr, nicht wahr?", bemerkte sie.

„Stimmt.", gab ich zu.

„Du denkst die ganze Zeit an ihn und alles um dich herum erinnert dich an ihn.", setzte Emily fort.

Ich seufzte tief und wiederholte: „Stimmt."  
Emily seufzte ebenfalls, doch sie schwieg für ein paar Minuten. Ich beendete meine Zigarette, ließ sie auf den Boden fallen und trat sie mit meinem Fuß aus.

„Glaube nicht, dass du ihm egal bist, denn ich weiß genau, dass das nicht wahr ist. Sonst hätte er dich nicht verlassen.", sagte Emily schließlich.

Ich gab ein kurzes, sarkastisches Lachen von mir.  
„Würde er sich irgendetwas aus mir machen, dann wäre er bei mir geblieben."

Emily schüttelte ihren Kopf.  
„Manchmal ist es besser jemanden den man liebt aufzugeben, wenn man weiß, dass dieser Person am Ende etwas Schlimmes passieren könnte. Er ist einfach nicht egoistisch. Ich bin mir sicher, dass es für ihn viel schwerer ist als für dich."

„Das bezweifle ich. Du hast nicht gesehen, wie er sich von mir abgewandt hat. Es sah so einfach aus. Ich hätte das niemals gekonnt. Und warum erzählst du mir, dass er selbstlos ist? Für mich sieht das mehr nach purem Egoismus aus. Wenn es ernst wird zieht er den Schwanz ein und läuft weg. Typisch Mann. Für wen hält er sich eigentlich, dass er einfach so über meinen Kopf hinweg entscheidet, als wäre ich ein kleines, naives Kind? Hat er mich jemals gefragt was ich wohl für das Beste halte? Oder zählt meine Meinung überhaupt nicht?"  
Meine Hände ballten sich zu Fäusten und ich spürte, wie die ganze aufgestaute Wut in mir hochkam. Mir war vollkommen bewusst, dass ich kurz davor war, meinen ganzen Frust an der armen Emily auszulassen, doch in diesem Moment war mir das völlig egal. Ich war einfach nur froh, endlich alles raus lassen zu können.

„Natürlich hast du auf gewisse Weise Recht, aus menschlicher Sicht. Doch du musst das ganze aus seiner Sicht sehen. Er ist ein Vampir. Er hätte dir von Anfang an nicht so nahe kommen dürfen, doch er tat es trotzdem. Und was ist daraufhin passiert? Du wurdest von seinesgleichen angegriffen und wärst fast gestorben. Welche Reaktion hast du von ihm erwartet, als ihm klar wurde, dass er nicht der Einzige war, der dir gefährlich kommen könnte? Vielleicht ist er in der Lage seinen eigenen Blutdurst zu kontrollieren, doch wie könnte er sich hundertprozentig sicher sein, dass er dich vor jedem anderen Vampir beschützen könnte? Natürlich stieß er dich von sich weg, um dich zu beschützen. Meiner Meinung nach ist das sehr selbstlos, denn obwohl er dich liebt und bis in alle Ewigkeit mit dir zusammen sein will, ist es ihm trotzdem wichtiger, dass du glücklich und in Sicherheit bist, auch wenn das nur ohne ihn möglich ist. Das ist wahre Liebe."  
Es fiel mir wirklich schwer ihren Worten nicht hundertprozentig zu glauben, denn sie sprach mit solcher Gewissheit und Überzeugung. Trotzdem wollte ich ihr einfach nicht glauben. Ich weigerte mich zuzulassen, dass sich Edwards Verschwinden zu etwas Positivem entwickelte.

„Ich werde niemals ohne ihn glücklich sein. Er gibt meinem Leben einen Sinn. Wenn er nicht mehr hier ist, weiß ich nicht ob ich überhaupt noch am Leben bleiben will."  
Mir war bewusst wie kindisch ich mich verhielt, doch es war mir egal.

Emily seufzte und erhob sich von der Treppe.  
„Ich gebe auf. Zurzeit kannst du nichts anderes tun, als es entweder zu akzeptieren oder eben nicht. Aber wenn der richtige Zeitpunkt gekommen ist wirst du wissen, was zu tun ist. Vertrau mir."

Sie zwinkerte mir geheimnisvoll zu, drehte sich um und verschwand wieder um die Hausecke. Ich war verwirrter denn jemals zuvor. In diesem Moment verstand ich nicht im geringsten was sie meinte, doch ich wusste, dass ich es irgendwann rausfinden würde.


End file.
